Confusion: Good Thing, or Bad Thing?
by fanfictiongirl97
Summary: Alex Russo used to like Nate Gray. But then, fate turns on her, and instead of her crushing on him, he now likes her! Follow them in the story, Confusion: Good Thing, or Bad Thing?
1. Trailer

OMG I am so, SO sorry for not updating!! But I felt like that story was sorta bad-ish.... So yea. I'm making a new story! Its called... Confusion: Good Thing, or Bad Thing? I like the title a lot. LOL! And it still stars the people from my last story... Like Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers.... Well, you'll find out now, in the trailer!!

(This story is centered around Nelena and Jemi. And, Connect 3 aren't called that and are not famous.)

Alex Russo wasn't a shy girl. Not even at age 7. In fact, she was rather outgoing. But, when she was around Nate Gray, also age 7, she was NEVER her naturally outgoing self. In Alex's mind, it was very annoying.

_5 Years Later_

They were both 12 now. Not much had changed, except for the fact that now, Nate liked Alex, but Alex wouldn't talk to him. Why? Because when they were 10, Nate had purposely kissed Miley, Alex's close friend, in front of Alex. Just to get her to back off. Nate even went as far as to make his brother Shane go tell Mitchie off, even though they were dating, just to get rid of the connection between him and Alex. (You know, cause Nate and Shane are brothers, and Mitchie and Alex are best friends?) Follow them through their ups and downs with their friends and siblings.

"_I cannot believe you!!" Alex shouted._

"_Why can't you trust me?" Nate sighed._

"_Alex Russo, you better back off." Shane threatened._

"_Don't you talk to her like that!" Mitchie yelled._

Starring...

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle

David Henrie as Justin Russo

Jake T. Austin as Max Russo

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

and more...

I know, I think its sorta suckish too. But its gonna get better later on. You don't haveta worry about that. :) So just keep reading, and don't worry, I will update this time! Oh and you've probably noticed, but this is a 3 way crossover. Just so you won't get confused, I'm gonna put it in Wizards of Waverly Place category!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mitchieeeee!" 7 year old Alex Russo yelled, even though Mitchie was sitting right next to her.

"What Alex??!!" Mitchie Torres started getting annoyed.

"I need help!" Alex said.

Silence.

"MITCHIE!" Alex yelled into her ear.

"Will you stop yelling??? I can hear perfectly fine!"

"I know. But its fun." Alex smiled.

"Thats great..." Mitchie said with sarcasm.

"Well anyways, I need help Mitch!"

"With what? You little boyfriend?"

"DON'T CALL HIM MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Well don't act like he's not..."

"I'm not acting!"

"Okay fine. What do you need help with?" Mitchie spoke slowly, acting like she was talking to a 4 year old.

"I need help with trying to make him like me."

"Alex. That. Isn't. Possible."

"Well.... True. But still."

The Next Day in school....

Alex and Mitchie were at their lockers, waiting for the bell to ring, so they could go to their class.

"OMG ALEX!!! LOOK!!" Mitchie screamed.

Alex winced. "You get mad at me for screaming, and you do the same thing. Hypocrite."

"NO SERIOUSLY!! LOOK!!" Mitchie pulled down a photo that was taped to the wall. "_LOOK!"_

"What?" Alex turned to look. "Oh. My. God!"

"I KNOW!! I cannot believe that MILEY is kissing Nate. I always thought that she was the little saint of the school."

Alex didn't say anything.

"Alex?" Mitchie asked.

"ARGHH.... You know what? I'm SO over him!"

"Yeah Alex. Good job." Mitchie smiled.

Miley walks over to them.

"What do you want?" Mitchie sneered.

"Um. To say hi..."Miley stammered.

"Well go say HI to your little boyfriend." Mitchie retorted.

"What? I have no clue what your talking about..." Miley started turning red.

"Don't act stupid." Mitchie said.

"Fine. I kissed him. But that was only cause he came onto me FIRST!!" Miley started getting angry.

"Right..." Mitchie started nodding her head. She didn't believe Miley at all.

"Yeah." Miley said.

They stared at each other.

"Alex. Come on. Lets go." Mitchie said to Alex.

"Um. Sure." Alex let Mitchie take her hand, and they walked away. Together. Leaving Miley there. All. Alone.

Later in the day...

"NATE GRAY!" Miley yelled.

"Miley!" Nate yelled back with a smile on his face.

"Don't act like everything's alright. How the HECK did the kiss turn into a picture, and how did it get taped onto the wall?!" Miley screamed.

"Oh that... My brother. You know. Shane? Yeah him. He had the picture. He like lovessssss Mitchie. So he tried to see if SHE had a crush on me, by seeing how she would react." Nate responded casually.

"Are. You. SERIOUS?!!" Miley kept on yelling. "You know. She probably HATES me now!"

"Her? Why exactly would she hate you?" Nate said.

"I don't know. But trust me. She does." Miley said. Then she walked away.

**Authors Note: OMG I KNOW!! Its sooooo bad..... God. I couldn't really think of anything to write.... cause I mean, they're 7 year olds right now. What else could they do?? And yeah, I suck at beginnings/1st chapters... So yeah. Please bear with me, and I promise. The next chapter, will be so, SO much better.**


End file.
